kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Grant Staley
Grant Staley is a devious underground martial artist who cheats in his karate fights which he does against his sensei by hiding a wrench in his glove. Grant was recruited by Xaviax in the form of Race Mattock to take on more challenges and becomes Kamen Rider Camo armed with a chameleon Advent Deck given to him by Xaviax. He ran into Kit and Drew and fought them before being hit by Torque's Launch Vent. As Kamen Rider Camo, Grant used his Clear Vent to turn invisible and escape. He ran into Drew and Kit again where Grant and Drew engaged each other in battle. He ended up being sent to the Advent Void upon being hit by Torque's Final Vent. Thus, he was the second Kamen Rider in the series to be vented. His Advent Deck is claimed by Len. Grant is rescued from the Advent Void by Eubulon and had his memories erased, returning him to his normal life. Kamen Rider Camo Kamen Rider Camo Kamen Rider Camo's main ability is his Clear Vent which allows him to cloak himself, mostly to escape danger and to attack unnoticed. His primary weapon is his Hold Vent where he can fight from a distance. Biogreeza Biogreeza is a humanoid chameleon which is Camo's Advent Beast. Due to Kamen Rider Camo being defeated quickly, Biogreeza did not appear in the series, only used in Climax Heroes and the Dragon Knight video game. Camo's Advent Deck Camo slots his cards on the chameleon on his left leg called the Bio Visor which grabs and slots with its tongue. * Attack Vent: Summons Biogreeza to directly attack his opponents. * Clear Vent: Camo becomes cloaked. * Hold Vent: Conjures a yo-yo like weapon. * Final Vent: Summons Biogreeza for Camo's Final Vent. It has Biogreeza wrapping its tongue around Camo and swing him towards an opponent where Kamen Rider Camo grabs the enemy and slams it head first into the ground. Was not used due to being vented, only used in Climax Heroes and the Dragon Knight video game. File:Camo_Advent.jpg|*'Attack Vent' (AP: 4000): Summons Biogreeza File:Camo_Clear_Vent.jpg|*'Clear Vent': Renders the user transparent. File:Camo_Hold_Vent.jpg|*'Hold Vent' (AP: 2000): Binds the opponent using the Bio-Winder File:Sting_Cppy_Vent.jpg|*'Copy Vent': Copies the opponent Rider's appearance & weapons. File:Camo_Final_Vent.jpg|*'Final Vent' (AP: 5000): Executes Death Punish. Biogreeza wraps his extended tongue around Camo's legs and swings him towards an opponent where Camo grabs the enemy and slams him head first into the ground. Appearances * Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight **Episode 8: Kamen Rider Camo **Episode 9: Kamen Rider Thrust Notes * No Japanese footage of Kamen Rider Verde is used for any of his episodes, making his action scenes rare. * He makes the least number of appearances as a Kamen Rider. * In the Japanese Dub, Kenji Matsuda lets out howls during Camo's fights. This is most likely a shout-out to how Kenji Matsuda also plays Garulu in Kamen Rider Kiva. See Also Category:Adaptation Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Dragon Knight Riders Category:Dragon Knight Characters Category:Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight